Cinderella's Scandal
by The Min's
Summary: "Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka pada anak-anak?" "Aku suka pada anak-anak, aku hanya takut bila anakku benar-benar terlahir sebagai perempuan. Aku hanya takut anakku seperti aku." Min Yoongi. BTS Couple. EXO Member. BoysLove. Mature. MPREG. New Story with Eropa-Kuno dan segala hal berbau Bangwasan as a Theme. Want to check and review ? :)
1. Prolog

Inspired from novel "Cinderella Scandal" by Phoebe.

This story is belong to The Min's

Cast :

Yoongi and other(s) BTS member

Rated : M (Mature Content)

Warning :

BoysLove,Mature,Typo(s),Undetected Couple,MPREG

.

.

.

Yoongi, kepala pelayan Keluarga Kim mengalami kejadian tragis yang menimpa dirinya. Tanpa sadar, ia diperkosa di malam pesta pernikahan Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin.

Kehamilannya yang mengejutkan membuat Seokjin membawanya ke New Zealand untuk melindunginya dari hukumyang berlaku di Keluarga itu. Dan kehadiran dua saudara yang sama-sama menginginkannya sempat membuat Yoongi bingung dengan perasaannya. Hingga akhirnya kebenaran terkuak, Yoongi tahu siapa ayah dari bayinya!

.

.

.

Ini kisah tentang seorang pelayan dengan latar belakang Eropa-kuno. Dimana seorang pelayan yang sejak lahir sudah terikat pada suatu keluarga Bangsawan dan harus hidup mengabdi selamanya pada mereka.

.

.

.

 **Note : New story ,ada yang mau dilanjut ? Review and vote ~ ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

Inspired from novel "Cinderella Scandal" by Phoebe.

This story is belong to The Min's

Cast :

Yoongi and other(s) BTS member

Support Cast :

EXO member

Rated : M (Mature Content)

Warning :

BoysLove,Mature,Typo(s),Undetected Couple,MPREG

.

.

.

Mungkin ini adalah waktu terindah dalam beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Setelah sekian lama Rumah Kim berduka karena keluarga itu kehilangan penghuni termuda mereka yang merupakan putri bungsu keluarga Kim, pada akhirnya mereka menemukan penggantinya. Kim Namjoon menemukan kembali adiknya yang sudah meninggalkannya dalam diri seorang Pemuda manis bernama Kim Seokjin yang sejak malam ini sudah resmi menjadi istrinya dan menantu keluarga Bangsaan ini.

Pemuda itu benar-benar mirip dengan Jinnie sang bungsu keluarga Kim, segala yang ada pada dirinya benar-benar membuat Seokjin seolah-olah dilahirkan untuk menggantikan Jinnie di rumah tersebut. Tapi walau bagaimanapun bagi Yoongi, Jinnie tetaplah sahabat yang tidak bisa digantikan. Jinnie memperlakukan Yoongi yang hanya seorang pelayan seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri. Karena itulah Yoongi sangat bersedih. Mungkin hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya orang yang bersedih dalam pesta pernikahan yang membuat rumah Kim begitu semarak seperti saat ini.

Ruang tengah rumah Kim mendadak disulap sebagai lantai dansa dengan banyak lampu yang membuat suasana berbeda dengan biasanya. Lampu-lampu itu juga memenuhi kebun karena rumah saja sama sekali tidak cukup untuk pesta sebesar ini. Bunyi dentuman kembang api di angkasa semakin membuat suasana menjadi ramai.

Yoongi hanya termenung melihatnya. Saat ini, perpustakaan rumah yang sepi jauh lebih menarik baginya bila dibandingkan dengan keramaian di luar sana. Pendaran cahaya kembang api yang timbul dan menghilang tiba-tiba saja digantikan oleh cahaya yang terang benderang. Yoongi menatap ke arah lampu perpustakaan yang menyala tiba-tiba lalu beralih kepada seseorang yang menyalakan lampunya.

Pemuda itu, Seokjin mendekatinya dengan senyum mengembang sambil mendorong troli berisi dua buah gelas Kristal dan sebotol Sampanye dingin. Seokjin mendaratkan pinggulnya di lantai, tepat di sebelah Yoongi dan ikut memandangi Jendela yang memperlihatkan kembang api. Yoongi memandanginya sebentar.

"Tuan, sedang apa disini?" Yoongi berujar dengan sopan.

Ia sedikit kikuk menghadapi orang yang berwajah mirip dengan sahabatnya tapi sebagai orang asing. Seokjin benar-benar mirip dengan Jinnie, hanya saja Seokjin terlihat lebih dewasa dan gemuk.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Tuan? Panggil aku Seokjin saja meskipun aku lebih suka dipanggil Jin seperti Suamiku memanggilku!"

"Jin? Itu adalah panggilan untuk Jinnie di rumah ini. Kau tidak merasa kecewa karena di samakan dengan orang yang sudah tidak ada? Bukankah itu artinya mereka menganggapmu sebagai se seorang yang bukan dirimu?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya heran dengan sikapmu!"

Seokjin tersenyum ringkas. "Kalau kau tidak bersedia memanggilku dengan nama itu, kau boleh memanggilku dengan apa saja selain dengan sebutan terhormat manapun!"

"Mana boleh aku bersikap tidak sopan dengan memanggilmu sesuka ku!"

"Bukankah kau sahabat Jinnie? Berarti kau juga sahabatku. Kau tidak keberatan menjadi sahabatku, kan? Setelah ini mungkin aku akan sering menghubungimu untuk bertukar cerita!"

Yoongi memaksakan sebuah senyum. Seokjin sudah menunjukkan sikap yang sangat persis dengan yang Jinnie miliki.

"Kau seharusnya berbaur dengan banyak orang diluar sana!"

"Dan membiarkanmu sendirian disini? Aku rasa, disini bersamamu lebih menyenangkan bila dibandingkan dengan berada di keramaian itu. Kau mau Sampanye? Aku membawakannya untukmu."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa minum-minuman keras!"

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang berpengalaman!"

Yoongi hanya tersenyum lagi.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa sendirian disini? Pacarmu?"

Seokjin menyapanya lagi dengan sebuah pertanyaan telak. Pacar? Yoongi tidak pernah memiliki pacar seumur hidupnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memiliki kekasih jika di rumah ini jumlah laki-laki atau perempuan single sangat sedikit? Dan semuanya usianya jauh di atas Yoongi, hanya Junmyeon yang merupakan majikannya yang memiliki usia terdekat dengan Yoongi. Tapi ia tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan Junmyeon. Mereka sudah seperti keluarga.

"Aku hanya merindukan Jinnie. Maaf kalau menyinggungmu!"

Seokjin menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, bukan masalah. Kau sahabatnya, tentu saja boleh merindukannya kapanpun yang kau suka."

"Terimakasih."

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar?"

"Aku rasa lebih baik disini. Aku tidak cocok dengan pesta. Seharusnya aku melayani tamu, tapi tuan Kim melarangku melakukan itu."

"Tentu saja, Namjoon bilang kau sudah seperti keluarga di rumah ini."

Seokjin lalu meraih dua gelas sampanyenya dan menuangkan cairan berwarna keemasan itu ke dalamnya. Selang beberapa saat, Seokjin sudah menyodorkan salah satu dari kedua gelasnya kepada Yoongi. Semula Yoongi merasa ragu, namun dengan berat hati ia meneguk isinya dengan perlahan. Lalu menjadi lebih intens sehingga tanpa disadarinya, ia hampir menghabiskan sebotol Sampanye seorang diri. Ia kembali menghabiskan isi gelasnya yang terakhir dan tersenyum kepada Seokjin.

"Ternyata minuman mahal sangat enak!" Kata-katanya itu spontan membuat Seokjin tertawa nyaring.

"Kau masih mau? Kalau begitu kita keluar saja. Ikutlah berpesta. Kau sudah mengenakan pakaian yang sangat indah. Tidak adil kalau kau menyembunyikan keindahannya disini."

"Tapi aku tidak terbiasa bergaul dengan orang-orang penting di luar sana!"

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat putus asa sekali? Kau tidak seperti yang orang-orang ceritakan kepadaku. Kau cukup terus berada di sampingku sampai kau terbiasa. Itu jauh lebih baik dari pada mengurung diri di dalam sini sendirian. Ayolah!"

Seokjin berdiri dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangan pada Yoongi. Yoongi mengamati tangan itu sebentar dan tersenyum tipis saat lagi-lagi melihat kesamaan sikap antara Jinnie dan Seokjin.

.

.

.

Yoongi terkikik. Ia dan Seokjin tidak henti-hentinya tertawa karena cerita-cerita Pemuda itu tentang daerah asalnya di New Zealand. Juga tentang cerita lucu seluruh keluarganya. Seokjin bahkan memperkenalkan Yoongi kepada ibu dan kakaknya sebagai sahabatnya. Pemuda itu sudah berhasil mengobati kehilangan Seokjin akan Jinnie dan sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Namjoon memilih Seokjin untuk menggantikan Jinnie. Mereka bukan hanya mirip secara fisik tapi juga sikap. Tapi Seokjin tidak semanja Jinnie. Ia lebih dewasa. Dan lelaki tentu saja.

"Kakakku akan kembali ke Sidney besok pagi. Aku memesan banyak barang untuk dikirimkan kemari. Kau mau? Aku akan memintanya mengirimkan apapun yang kau mau!"

Yoongi tertawa senang lalu menenggak gelas sampanye yang ke sekian kalinya sampai habis. Kepalanya sudah mulai pusing, tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti. Yoongi menyesal tidak terjun ke pesta sejak awal. Tidak, semua ini berkat Seokjin. Jika tidak ada Pemuda itu, ia tidak yakin akan bisa menikmati pestanya sebaik kali ini.

"Aku ingin banyak hal!"

"Kalau begitu katakanlah, aku akan memintanya mencarikan apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Kau terlalu memanjakanku, Seokjin!"

"Demi sahabatku, apapun akan kuberikan."

Yoongi terkikik lalu sesuatu mendesak. Ia memuntahkan kembali minumannya dengan tiba-tiba. Beruntung Yoongi tidak mengganggu seorangpun. Seokjin mengurut punggungnya perlahan dan itu membuat Yoongi merasa lebih baik.

"Terimakasih."

"Kau mau kuantarkan ke kamar?"

"Tidak, aku akan kembali sendirian lewat halaman belakang. Kau pergilah bersama suamimu. Dia pasti sangat ingin bersamamu!" Yoongi bergumam lemah sambil mendorong tubuh Seokjin untuk menjauh darinya.

"Pergilah!"

"Kau yakin kalau dirimu tidak apa-apa? Aku tidak bisa meninggal-kanmu sendirian..."

"Pergilah. Aku sangat hapal dengan rumah ini, bahkan di saat aku tidur. Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa khawatir."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, sana pergilah..."

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Jika terjadi sesuatu berteriaklah. Buat keributan dan aku akan tau kalau itu darimu!"

Seokjin terkikik lalu beranjak setelah melambaikan tangan kembali masuk ke keramaian pesta menyusul Namjoon, suaminya. Yoongi memegangi kepalanya sejenak. Ia merasa sangat pusing dan mengantuk. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Yoongi bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan tenggelam di ketemaraman halaman belakang. Gegap gempita pesta masih saja terdengar nyaring seolah-olah tidak akan pernah berakhir. Mungkin semua orang akan berpesta sampai pagi. Yoongi menghembuskan sebuah senyum dan merasakan kepalanya sakit lagi. Ia mengusahakan langkahnya untuk melangkah lebih cepat agar bisa segera berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

Hingga tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang. Sayangnya pandangan Yoongi begitu kabur sehingga tidak bisa menangkap seperti apa wajah orang yang berada di hadapanya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya sambil menggumamkan permintaan maaf. Tapi sebuah ciuman panas mengejutkannya. Tubuh Yoongi bergetar hebat, ia memang mabuk, tapi dirinya sangat bisa merasakan setiap getarang yang sampai di sekujur tubuhnya. Orang itu menciumnya, entah siapa. Dan Yoongi sangat menikmatinya.

Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Ia tidak bisa mendengarkan gegap gempita lagi. Yang diketahuinya, tubuhnya bersandar ke tembok dan tersembunyi apik oleh tanaman rambat yang menyusuri tembok rumah Kim. Ciuman yang didapatnya berpindah ke leher dan Yoongi mulai mendengar desahan dari mulutnya saat tubuhnya di sentuh. Laki-laki itu mengangkat sebelah kakinya, mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu menyentuh daerah sensitifnya dengan sesuatu. Sesaat kemudian Yoongi mendengarkan teriakan keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia merasakan sakit menyerangnya. Ada sesuatu yang keras masuk kedalam tubuhnya melalui bagian yang berada dipangkal paha. Apa ini? Perih sekali... Fikirnya. Airmatanya merembes setiap kali ia merasakan gesekan kasar di daerah penting tubuhnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa melawan. Yoongi tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya, ia tidak bisa melawan sama sekali dan perlahan-lahan ia mulai bisa menikmatinya. Kedua lengannya merangkul orang yang tengah menyetubuhinya dengan sangat erat. Ia tidak ingin terjatuh, tidak ingin terlepas, ini pertama kalinya Yoongi merasakan sesuatu yang luar biasa seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note:**

 **2** **ND** **DAESANG YOROBUNNNNN! HAAAAA Terharu banget ungkapan "who said you have to came from a big company to win" BANGTAN MEMBUKTIKANNYA SODARA-SODARA.**

 **Dan Yoonmin interaction selama MAMA sungguh MEMATIKAN! Siapa tahaaaan tatapan,skinship OW OH OH!**

 **Oke, ini Chapt 1 nya yaaak ,hayooo pada coment napa jangan jadi sider huhu**

 **Review juseyo~**


End file.
